Untitled
by Teke Adam
Summary: Et si nous dansions ? C'est ainsi qu'il s'est saisi de sa main, et que leurs corps se sont évadés dans une poésie- non. Non, parce que Keith ne sait pas danser, et que Shiro n'est pas forcément un bon prof. Je laisse ouvert à de possibles prochains OS [ShiroxKeith]


Affalé dans le canapé, Keith laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier, les yeux clos. La journée aura été rude, et la fatigue commence réellement à se faire sentir. Sans parler des courbatures - parce que oui, piloter les Lions est loin d'être une tâche aisée, et s'amuser à manier la lame derrière l'est encore moins. Et quand on enchaîne sur plusieurs jours...

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il décide de faire mine de dormir - que ce soit Allora, Lance, Pidge... bref, n'importe qui, il a aucune envie d'entretenir une conversation. Et encore moins de supporter le débit de paroles de certains.

"Keith. Je te cherchais."

Il a un soupir.

Shiro. Bien sûr.

Il se redresse, pour pouvoir se tourner face à son ami qui vient d'arriver. Ce dernier semble en forme - d'ailleurs, c'est bien le seul à tenir avec efficacité le rythme.

"Je dormais," il grogne, non sans esquisser un sourire.

"Je te laisse dormir, alors."

"Non-" Il s'interrompt, se sentant légèrement rougir. "Enfin, je veux dire- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Il te reste encore un peu d'énergie ?" l'interroge le paladin du Lion noir. Keith a une grimace. Sincèrement, non.

"Ca dépend. Si c'est pour aller taper sur des Galras, on va dire que je peux m'abstenir pour aujourd'hui."

"Hé, où est passé ton esprit combatif ?" il le taquine.

"Bonne question."

Il lève à contre-coeur ses fesses du canapé, histoire de faire face à son compagnon de front. Son regard... le jeune homme se sent tellement apaisé, une fois qu'il s'y perd. Il ne s'y autorise que rarement - des moments de complicités qui s'offrent aux deux comparses, mais qui s'épuisent très rapidement par le contexte ambiant. Ou juste un simple malaise qui force Keith à rompre ce contact en feignant d'avoir des choses à faire.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Paladin du Lion Rouge ?"

"Quoi ?"

Là, il lâche un rire nerveux.

"Donne-moi ta main."

Son regard semble sérieux. Un peu hésitant, le garçon décide néanmoins de se plier à sa demande - il lui tend maladroitement sa main, mais Shiro semble savoir ce qu'il veut. Et lorsqu'il entoure sa main de ses doigts chaudes, c'est son coeur qui commence à dérailler.

"Mets l'autre sur mon épaule," il lui dit, glissant sa main sur la hanche du brun - qui, à ce contact, a un mouvement de recul. "Et détends-toi, un peu !"

Sa voix est amusée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Keith, probablement plus au bord de la panique qu'autre chose.

"Je- je sais pas danser," il bafouille, songeant très sincèrement à s'échapper de cette emprise - mais d'un côté, mettre fin à ce moment unique n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir. Au fond de lui-...

"Je vais t'apprendre."

"Quoi, tu sais danser ?" il rigole, parvenant enfin à croiser son regard. Comment le leader de Voltron peut-il avoir une attitude aussi calme dans un moment pareil ? _C'est moi qui en fais trop ?_

"J'ai appris par ci, par là. C'est simple," il commence, forçant son ami à se rapprocher légèrement. Enfin... lui intimant d'une simple pression derrière la taille. "Tu écartes ta jambe de l'autre, sans poser complètement le pied, et tu la ramènes. Le plus délicat sera d'être synchro," il explique. "Prêt ?"

 _Non. Carrément pas._

"On- on peut dire ça, ouais..."

"On commence par la droite. Essaie de me suivre."

Les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds, Keith tente de suivre le premier mouvement - si celui de Shiro paraît délicat et compris, le sien est bien grotesque.

"Ne lève pas ton pied, laisse le traîner."

"Shiro-"

Mais sentant son partenaire bouger, il essaie tant bien que mal de suivre. Droite, on revient, on pose. Gauche, onrevientonpose. Droi- mais il embarque juste Shiro avec lui de force, le faisant trébucher.

"Mince, désolé !"

"Trop rapide. Un, deux, trois... un, deux, trois..."

A la voix, le rythme est un peu plus simple à saisir - mais il n'empêche que Keith ne tarde pas à s'emmêler les pinceaux. Ou plutôt, les pieds. La gêne commençant à s'atténuer, il laisse échapper un rire.

"T'as pas trouvé meilleure idée ?" il rigole, tentant de recommencer l'enchaînement, le regard toujours bloqué sur leurs pieds. Mais son compagnon ne répond pas, comptant pour l'aider à maintenir la cadence des pas. Le paladin rouge en profite pour redresser la tête, et sentir son coeur s'enflammer face au doux sourire dont Shiro lui fait part.

Et se sentir rougir - mais son pied tape dans celui de son partenaire, mettant fin à leur danse.

"Zut !"

"On peut dire que tu t'en sors pas mal," il le rassure. "On continue ?"

"Il faut bien." Cependant, il fait glisser sa main de l'épaule de son vis-à-vis pour finir sa course sur son bras. "T'es un peu grand, on va dire," s'explique Keith, toujours en train de surveiller les deux paires de pieds. Mais Shiro ne bouge pas.

"Relève la tête. Essaie juste de suivre, c'est pas grave si tu me marches sur les pieds."

...

"Une dernière fois, alors," il grogne, pas vraiment motivé à supporter cette distance gênante plus longtemps.

"Alors faisons-la durer."

... oh.

Cette voix. Ce regard. Ce _sourire_.

 _Mon coeur va exploser._

Voilà comment ça va se terminer. Il prend une longue inspiration, avant de se replacer correctement - et de regarder par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

"Un, deux, trois..."

Le compte commence.

C'est plus simple ainsi, à vrai dire. Il se sent avoir un meilleur équilibre rien qu'à la différence d'être droit - mais ses pieds continuent de taper dans ceux de Shiro, sans que ça influe énormément. Ou peut-être est-ce par le désir que cette fameuse danse ne prenne pas fin.

En vérité, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se laisser aller contre l'épaule de son ami, et de fermer les yeux. Avoir le plaisir de s'enfoncer dans cette douce chaleur. Celle de l'être aimé.

Il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments depuis un petit moment déjà, mais n'a jamais voulu se les avouer réellement. Ou du moins, il les laisse enfouis dans un coin, et fait comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'à quoi bon se prendre la tête avec de telles futilités ? Ils ne sont pas là pour flirter, ni même pour rêvasser : le destin de l'univers se trouve être entre leurs mains.

Et ça fonctionnait... jusque là. Rien qu'à partir du moment où leurs corps ne se sont retrouvés qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Shiro a toujours été expressif dans ses émotions, que ce soit par les sourires, les grimaces, ou les démonstrations d'affections.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas un moment normal. Ce n'est pas un moment que partagerait deux amis. Keith n'est pas stupide. Il n'irait pas danser ainsi avec Lance, Allora, Pidge ou Hunk. Et il doute que son ami fasse de même.

"Shiro..."

"Hm ?"

Il s'arrête de danser. Il hésite. Mais l'instant- ...

 _Il ne m'en voudra pas._

Voilà jusqu'à où va sa confiance envers le leader de l'équipe.

Alors Keith en profite pour mettre à exécution son désir, et lâchant la main de Shiro, il passe ses deux mains dans son dos, l'étreignant dans ses bras. Contre lui, il sent la poitrine de son ami s'affaisser dans un soupir amusé. Avant que l'étreinte ne soit rendue avec légèreté.

"On peut rester comme ça," demande le paladin dans un murmure étranglé.

"Keith." Le concerné secoue la tête en signe de négation. "Keith. Hé. Regarde-moi."

Il met quelques secondes avant d'obéir à sa demande. Et de sa main valide, il vient dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux masquant ses yeux.

 _Mince_.

Pourquoi il ne parvient pas à lui résister ? Le voilà envoûté. A se poser la question si toute cette mascarade n'était pas prévue pour ce but funeste.

"Je peux- est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

La magie du moment, que voulez-vous. C'est sorti tout seul.

Et si Shiro paraît surpris, c'est dans un sourire qu'il répond un "bien sûr" d'une voix doucereuse. Alors c'est ainsi. Sans réfléchir, il agit. S'appuyant sur l'épaule qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

Avant que son coeur ne sature complètement - ou carrément ses joues, en fait. Il s'éloigne, cachant son visage entre ses deux mains closes. Et pourtant, derrière, ses yeux sont bien ouverts.

 _Je viens d'embrasser Shiro ?_

Il a de la difficulté à analyser les émotions qui le traversent. Du plaisir ? De la joie ? De l'excitation ? De la honte ? Un regret intense ?

"Hé bien." La voix de son compagnon le sort de sa réflexion. D'un côté, ça le rassure - Shiro n'est pas parti en courant. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ose sortir de son obscurité momentanée. "Keith."

"Quoi ?" il grogne, écartant légèrement ses doigts. Quel comportement mature, vous allez dire. Mais la gêne qu'il ressent n'est pas là pour l'aider. Et il n'a pas envie de s'enfuir - malgré ce qu'il vient de faire, il se sent parfaitement en sécurité auprès de Shiro.

"Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?"

"Hein... ? Non- non, non !"

"Non ?"

Derrière ses doigts, le paladin du lion rouge perçoit clairement le sourire de son ami.

"Non."

En tout cas, ça le conforte dans sa décision. Et ne supportant plus le malaise qui le gagne, Keith fait un demi-tour, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie d'un pas agacé.

Parce qu'il se moque de lui.

Mais en vérité... il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le moment qu'il vient de partager avec Shiro était tout simplement magique.

End!

Je sais pas j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine, alors j'ai tapé et basta ! C'est relativement court, pardon si y'a des fautes, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus écrire. Je me pose dix mille questions, et à la fin je suis en mode "mais est-ce que ce sont ça, les accords ?" et je me rends compte que ben... est-ce que je régresse, ou est-ce que je me pose des questions auxquelles je ne pensais pas avant, je ne sais pas. Ca m'inquiète un peu. Et j'ai tendance à inviter des orthographes maintenant (genre MAL AISE ! J'me dis c'est un Mal - aise, pas malaise. Mais en fait les deux ont exactement le même sens dans ma tête, mais je veux l'écrire mal aise. Mais oui, ça n'existe pas.) Puis j'ai deux grammes de fatigue dans les deux yeux et j'ai pas envie de me relire en plus. Zzzz

Concernant le slow, en fait c'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Keith est nul. Par contre la valse c'est hyper compliqué ! Mais j'ai super envie d'apprendre maintenant.

Et je sais que la majorité préfère le Klance, mais franchement... j'ai du mal à m'attacher à Lance. Je pense que ça brise mes idées de pairing entre les deux (alors que oui, c'est THE pairing, clairement ! La progression de leur relation est juste géniale, j'adore !)


End file.
